


奈克瑟斯同人－孤怜：在草地上折断呼吸...

by KnightNO4time



Category: Ultraman Nexus
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Komon Kasuki/Senjyu Ren





	奈克瑟斯同人－孤怜：在草地上折断呼吸...

孤门找到了怜，在那片怜很喜欢的草坪上。现在没有人，安静得好像在睡觉。  
“怜…”孤门开了口，但是下一句不知道该如何继续。  
怜的侧脸那么平静，看不出来受伤。孤门觉得怜的眼神还是如此澄清，但孤门却觉得自己的眼睛里有些模糊。  
“你在做什么呢？”最后孤门却说出来了这句话。他却不擅长装笑，走到怜身边错了下来，这个天气让草地感觉又湿又冷又坚硬。  
“在看天空，”怜笑起来，就和往日一样，可是那么苍白。怜的声音不变依旧让人感觉如此轻快明亮，可是怜却没有坐起来和孤门打招呼。  
因为怜已经起不来了。  
孤门低头看过去，就和潮湿的草地一样，怜的肌肤上粘着朦胧水气。并非这里下雨或者下雪，只是怜被痛苦带来了太多汗水。  
孤门想要和他一起并肩躺下，但是身体却很僵硬。  
“为什么看天空？” 此刻在孤门眼里，怜依旧是一个被扯断了翅膀的小鸟。  
“守护了别人的幸福，但是这片天空却没能让你幸福，”因为怜没回答，所以孤门继续开了口。  
孤门一起看向天空时，觉得一点也不晴朗。  
“世界上还有很多人不幸，可是我却没能都保护起来，”怜喃喃自语。  
“怜已经尽力了，”孤门忍不住提高了声音，用手指抓住了怜的肩。即使隔着冬日厚重的衣服，孤门也能感受到那承担了太多的瘦弱肩膀，“怜做的够多了。”  
这个战斗是怜最后的战斗，而当战斗画上了休止符，那么怜也只能得到一个句号。  
怜望着天空，但是现在却被孤门的面容遮挡。  
“孤门… 这样我就看不到天空了。”  
“看着我，”孤门咽了几次口水才说出来，他双手撑在怜的耳侧，俯视那双清澈的双眸。可能是因为怜和这片青草太过于搭配，所以耀眼得孤门觉得眼角发酸。  
“我在看着你啊，孤门，”怜提起来嘴角。孤门无法承受了，为何怜总是能如此轻松温柔的笑起来，而自己现在却无法一起那么开心。  
如果怜是失去了翅膀，那么一定是被战斗撕扯下来的，但是翅膀飞去的地方一定是守护世界的地方。  
“在你守护的天空下，也有我。”  
“可是你看起来并不开心。”  
“因为我幸福的一部分…已经坠落了。”孤门声音含糊不清，无法控制。  
“孤门有时候说话也很文艺。”  
“我只是实话实说。”他气不起来，没办法对怜生气。  
“如果我真的为这里的人们带来了幸福，那么孤门也要笑起来。”  
“怜….”  
“你笑了哎….虽然比哭还难看。”怜看似调皮的玩笑，他睫毛却被上方低落的液体而被弄得不停眨眼睛。孤门却哽咽的不想说话。孤门不擅长说谎，也不擅长假笑，但是也不会随随便便就哭。  
许久后，怜在他身下因为呼吸困难而颤抖身体，却因为无力而无法蜷缩身体。  
孤门知道每个细胞都在离怜而去，呼吸道阻碍了一却，就连被守护的世界的氧气也不给他。  
“因为怜干得很好，怜没有必要被责备，还应该给予奖励。”  
孤门低头为怜送去氧气，从自己肺的深处送入怜的口腔。孤门不希望放弃，但是他知道没用。一次次运输，他送出去的远远没有离去的多，孤门感到自己因为缺氧而头晕，可是怜却更加痛苦。  
当孤门发现自己双唇早已干涩，碰触的唇瓣早已冰冷时，怜已经接收不到他的呼吸了。  
孤门看了他很久，才并肩一起躺在了草坪上。  
这个天气的草地，又湿又冷又坚硬。


End file.
